


I love how you say I love you

by Zula_blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I Love You, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zula_blue/pseuds/Zula_blue
Summary: Just a love letter from Magnus to Alec





	I love how you say I love you

I love how you say I love you, because you mean it. I can see it in the way you look at me, how you touch me, how you look for me even for no other reason that you miss me.

 

I love how you say I love you because it warms me up, it makes me feel safe and at home, because I could stay around your arms forever listening to your heart.

 

I love how you say I love you to greet me and before and after my good night kiss, how you whisper it in my ear or in my neck. The feeling it gives my heart and the calm in my mind.

 

I love how you say I love you when we made love and I can feel every inch of your body and my skin is on fire. When I lose my mind with every touch, every kiss, every movement. When you shout it when you lose your mind.

 

I love how you say I love you when I'm sad and when I'm happy. When I'm angry or exhausted, because you my dear know the real me and you can read me better than anyone.

 

I love how you say I love you because it’s a promise of something real of something true. It’s a promise of passion and company and love.

 

I love how you say I love you with your innocence and your heart in your sleeve. How you blush every time I say something hot. Your shy smiles and your hard laughts.

 

I love how you say I love you because I love to say I love you too. Because my dear I love you more than you could imagine. I love you more than anything or anyone. I love your company and your body pressed to me. I miss you when you are not around and I just wait to get home, back to you.

 

I love you every day more, every breath I take is full of love, every smile makes me love you more. I love you and I never want to let you go.

 

I love you my love because this love is true and epic.

 

With all my love and more.

                              

_Magnus Bane_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this short writing.  
> What do you love about saying I love you?  
> Any romantics reading this?


End file.
